The present invention relates generally to pressure responsive valve assemblies and more particularly to discharge valve assemblies particularly adapted for use on refrigeration compressors. Although the invention is applicable to rotary and other type compressors, it is disclosed embodied in a reciprocating piston type compressor which can have either single or multiple pistons and can be of either hermetic or accessible hermetic type.
The embodiments of the present invention disclosed herein are particularly suited for use with disc-like lightweight valves of the type disclosed in assignee's copending application, Ser. No. 971,309, filed Dec. 20, 1978 now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 219,849, filed Dec. 23, 1980, and constitute improvements over the valve assemblies disclosed therein.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly having improved biasing means which minimizes wear in the assembly without restricting freedom of movement of the valve and which provides generally better control over the lift of the valve. It is a related object of the invention to provide such an assembly which is relatively simple in construction and easy to manufacture, which is easy to assemble, which is reliable in operation, and which can be retrofit on certain existing compressors previously utilizing different discharge valve assemblies.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.